


The Fade Can Suck It

by SparkyArcher



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Elia is sad, Evangline can be a bitch, F/M, Hawke Has A Twin, Light self loathing, Shit is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Elia is trying her best to cope after Evangline is left in the fade. Shit gets weird.





	

The first thing Elia did when she got back to Skyhold was take off her bear leather boots, the boots that her sister constantly yelled at her for stealing, and leave them at the door. The same spot her sister always left them. The next thing she did was collect every pillow she could find and make a nest in the middle of her room before she wrapped herself in a blanket and collapsed on her makeshift nest. 

The mountain of pillows was of very little comfort despite the history behind it and only served to remind the eldest Hawke of what transpired only days before. Elia couldn’t believe that self-sacrificing bitch _volunteered _to stay in the fade, it wasn’t right. Evangeline was supposed to be the hero, the person that saves everyone, the person that Varric always writes about. Elia was just the shit talking sidekick, she should have been the one who stayed instead, the world wouldn’t miss her, it doesn’t need her. The red head couldn’t stop the heartbroken sob that escaped her throat, he sister was gone and there was nothing she could do to bring her back. Maker, how was she going to tell Bethany and Carver? How was she going to tell Fenris? Sweet Maker and everything that was holy how was she going to face her nephew? She couldn’t do this, it just wasn’t-__

____

_CRACK!_

Something green started glowing in the middle of the room and the moment Elia looked up she saw a foot stick through the great green glowing gap. She could scarcely believe her eyes as a body followed suit and not just any body, it was her sister! Looking completely fine! Better than fine actually. In one hand Evangeline held a cup that she took a sip from and over top of her coat was a shirt that read ‘I was left to die in the fade and all I got was this stupid shirt’. The younger twin didn’t looked phased at all and in fact looked like she’s just walked out of a festival.  
“Evie?” Elia asked, cautiously standing up and quickly gaining the woman’s attention, “No, this isn’t real. You’re dead!”  
“I got better.” Evangeline shrugged, walking over to her sister and smiling only to get punched in the face. “What the hell!?”  
“Just had to make sure you were real.” Elia answered, grinning with tears running down her face as she pulled her twin into a bone crushing hug that was harder to survive than anything the fade threw at Evangeline.

Varric walked down the hall, shaking his head and hardly believe what he just saw.  
“I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again: this shit is weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had to! There is another version that is not this happy but I had to! This was inspired by a post on tumblr that you can find here: http://gemwillyart.tumblr.com/post/107340492995/not-pictured-is-giant-spider-thing-laying-in-a so props to the original creator for making something so fantastic!


End file.
